Patch Notes v2.14-TEST
Notes v2.14 Greetings Trainers! We have patched in the following contents in v2.14 on Sunday, 24 Sep 2017: |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. Giant Tree 2.0 - Tree of Tribulations ] Do you love Monster Chronicles? If yes, here is an exciting new feature for all Trainers!! Ducklord introduced Giant Tree 2.0 - Tree of Tribulations in the game! *How to play the Tree of Tribulations? **Bring up to 4 monsters into the Tree to battle. **Roll a Dice, Battle and Collect Tree Points and Coins as you climb up the tree to earn rewards. **Encounter different monsters and engage in events on every floor: From monster battles and item collection/purchase floors such as treasure rooms and power shops. **After each battle, your monster team’s remaining HP will be carried over to the next battle. Make sure you pit your best against the enemies and train backup monsters to continue the climb! **The tree resets on a Daily and Weekly basis giving you a chance to earn different tiered rewards. **Climb the leaderboard with your friends and enter the Hall of Fame when you get the best scores. [ B. New Monsters ] New Monsters have arrived! Are you ready to add them to your collection? Monsters can be obtained through the Moon Pact and Moonlight Festival Event! *Event Start Date: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 08 October 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ C. Change Team before Battles ] Good news Trainers, Ducklord has improved the Team Selection function! *You can now change you monster team before various battles in areas such as Quests and battling in the Arena. [ D. Helper on Elemental Halls ] *Now Friend Helper monsters can be included in the Elemental halls! [ E. New Mode in Arena: Xtreme Online ] Prepare yourself for a new mode in the arena *Your team and opponents monsters will be maxed out at Level 140 in this mode. *A chance to pit your best monsters and see how they perform at their maximum potential! [ F. Rank Increased ] Are you ready to for the next huge milestone in game? Ducklord has increased the current rank from Rank 99 to Rank 120! Time to prepare your team and reach Rank 120! |-| Events= [ A. Moon Pact ] Nicansi & Arcansi will be making their first appearance in the game! Are you ready to give them a warm welcome? For a limited time, you can add them to your Monster Collection from Moon Pact summoning event! *Event Start Date: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 08 October 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to Summon? ] #Tap on the "Summon" icon (located at the bottom right of your screen) #Choose Moon Pact #Choose to use (35 Gems) for 1 Summon or (85 Gems) for 2+1 Summon Good Luck everyone! [ B. Bi-Weekly Challenge 3 - Covering One's Back ] BEWARE!!! Monsters are going berserk in Ometia! *Event Start Date: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 01 October 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Challenge Event" [ Event Notes ] #Puffs are not allowed in event dungeon #Bonus damage for Fast Provoke skills. #Receive BONUS XP if you complete event dungeon within 8 TURNS! What are you waiting for? Prepare your team to win! [ C. Moonlight Festival ] Participate in our new event "Moonlight Festival" and add Divine Lunaris onto your collection! *Event Start Date: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 08 October 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Moonlight Festival" [ Event Notes ] #100% more damage to weaker element! #Increased 100% healing effectiveness #Monster can only knock back another that is of a weaker element. Time to power up your Monsters and have FUN! [ D. Master Vault ] Random masters of the arena were selected to challenge the players and test their skills in the current PVP meta. Are you ready to prove your ability to stand up against the masters? *Event Start Date: Friday, 29 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 08 October 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Challenge Event" [ Event Notes ] #Puffs are not allowed #Pay gems to continue disabled #Bosses are immune to knockback #New nemesis mode : **Monsters can't push back stronger element monsters **Stronger element monsters are immune to weak element damage. **Neutral element monsters has partial resistance to neutral element damage. **Weaker element monsters receives full damage. Time to power up your Monsters and have FUN! |-| Features Revamp= [ A. Skip PowerUp Function ] Trainers can skip the Power Up animation by pressing the skip button on the top right of the screen. [ B. Exit Game Function ] Now Android trainers can exit game by tapping on the back button from Home Screen. [ C. Announcements banner on Home screen ] Trainers can now tap on Announcement banner on Home Screen to view events and announcements for Monster Chronicles! |-| Bug Fix= [ A. Holding a empty slot in edit party Bug Fixed ] When trainers holding a empty slot in edit party will hang. this bug has been fixed on this update. [ B. Misaligned Energy Bug Fixed ] When max energy trainers reaches 3 digits will Misaligned. this bug has been fixed on this update. Thank you.